


Cattive abitudini

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/M, Giusto un tocco di Swanfire, Originariamente postata su EFP, Perché ci sta sempre bene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Belle e Rumplestiltskin hanno appena trascorso il primo San Valentino insieme e, dopo tante difficoltà, si stanno finalmente godendo un po' di pace. Non sanno, però, che gli imprevisti sono sempre in agguato.





	

Un grazie speciale a **padme83** per aver letto questo capitolo e avermi convinta a pubblicarlo.

* * *

Quella mattina Belle si svegliò vergognosamente tardi, disturbata da un raggio di sole che entrava dalla finestra. Aveva la testa poggiata sul petto di Rumplestiltskin, che dormiva ancora e, in un primo momento, pensò di alzarsi per preparargli la colazione. Abbandonò ben presto quel proposito: voleva che, svegliandosi, lui la trovasse ancora al suo fianco. Conosceva fin troppo bene la spiacevole sensazione di trovarsi nel letto da sola, di aprire gli occhi e temere di aver solo sognato i momenti felici, e non era quello che voleva lui provasse, specialmente non la mattina dopo il loro primo San Valentino insieme. Richiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare dal ritmo del suo respiro e dal battito del suo cuore.

Doveva essere finita in uno stato di dormiveglia, perché quando lo sentì muoversi non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo fosse passato.

Si sollevò appena per baciarlo sulle labbra.

"Buongiorno, amore,” sussurrò.

"Buongiorno anche a te,” rispose lui, la voce ancora impastata di sonno. 

"Hai dormito bene?"

"Con te accanto, sempre,” rispose, baciandola di nuovo.

"Colazione?" propose lei.

"Volentieri, anche perché se aspettassimo un altro po' sarebbe ora di pranzo.”

Scesero in cucina fra un bacio e l'altro; Belle si mise a preparare i pancakes, mentre Rumplestiltskin sistemava i resti della cena della sera prima. Il vaso con il mazzo di rose rosse che le aveva regalato fu sistemato al centro del tavolo.

Si sedettero uno accanto all’altra. Belle aveva una vera passione per lo sciroppo d'acero e così, quando vide che le labbra dell'uomo ne erano sporche, non seppe resistere: lo baciò di nuovo, a lungo, godendosi il sapore delle sue labbra che si mischiava a quello della colazione.

"L'ho fatto solo per lo sciroppo."

"Dovevo immaginarlo. Tuttavia dovresti sapere che ogni cosa ha un prezzo,” rispose lui, sorridendo maliziosamente.

Con un rapido movimento, la fece sedere sulle sue ginocchia; lei, dopo un primo momento di sorpresa, allacciò le braccia intorno al suo collo e si strinse ancora di più a lui. Lui aveva addosso solo i boxer e la camicia del pigiama, lei una leggera camicia da notte azzurra.

"Vediamo cosa posso fare per pagare il mio debito,” sussurrò Belle, impossessandosi di nuovo delle sue labbra. Approfondì il bacio, cominciando ad armeggiare con i primi bottoni della camicia di Rumplestiltskin mentre lui le accarezzava avidamente la schiena, i fianchi, le gambe... 

Accadde tutto molto in fretta.

Prima ancora che potessero accorgersene, la porta si aprì lasciando entrare un trafelato Neal, a cui Rumplestiltskin aveva dato le chiavi perché, in fondo, "quella era anche casa sua".

"Papà, Belle, ho una bellissima notizia..." Il ragazzo si fermò, come pietrificato, e probabilmente se la sua mascella avrebbe potuto staccarsi l'avrebbe fatto.

Lei saltò giù dalle ginocchia dell'uomo, cercando inutilmente di coprirsi di più con la camicia da notte, mentre lui tentava disperatamente di darsi un contegno; entrambi assunsero una preoccupante tonalità di rosso.

"Bae, cosa… cosa ci fai qui?"

"Io… Io volevo dirti una cosa, ma non fa nulla, non volevo disturbare, torno più tardi, ok?"

"Oh no, no, Bae resta qui, parla pure con Rumple, io vi lascio soli vado a… a rifare il letto.”

La ragazza si maledisse mentalmente.

_ A rifare il letto? Seriamente, Belle? Non sei riuscita a pensare a nulla di meno imbarazzante da dire? _

Lei lasciò la stanza, sentendosi terribilmente a disagio, e fra i due uomini scese uno sgradevole silenzio.

"Senti, papà, scusa se…"

"No, scusa tu. Sembra che io non riesca a fare altro che errori con te." Era seriamente mortificato, perciò Neal si sentì in dovere di alleggerire l'atmosfera.

"Hey, un tempo ti sorprendevo a trasformare le persone in lumache per poi calpestarle, direi che questo è un netto miglioramento, no?" Rumplestiltskin non sorrise, tuttavia parte della tensione se n'era andata.

"Allora, cosa volevi dirmi?"

"Oh, già. Mi sposo. Ieri sera l'ho chiesto ad Emma e lei ha detto di sì." Improvvisamente, nella mente di Rumplestiltskin si proiettò l'immagine del figlio in abito da cerimonia, all'altare, e si sentì assalire dalla commozione.

"Bae, è meraviglioso! Congratulazioni!" 

"Ci tenevo che fossi il primo a saperlo; non l'abbiamo ancora detto nemmeno a Henry."

“Grazie."

"Be', io ora vado, immagino tu abbia… altro da fare." Sorridendo, il ragazzo uscì velocemente come era entrato. Rumplestiltskin salì al piano di sopra sentendosi incredibilmente felice, benché ancora incredulo. Belle era nella loro camera e stava finendo di rifare il letto.

"Com'è andata? Che voleva dirti?"

"Si sposano. Lui ed Emma si sposano."

"Davvero? È fantastico! Ti è sembrato traumatizzato per come ci aveva trovati?"

"Penso che riuscirà a farsene una ragione, ma ti assicuro che ho appena passato i cinque minuti più imbarazzanti dei miei duecento anni di vita." Le si avvicinò, abbracciandola. "A proposito, dov'eravamo rimasti?" Lei gli sorrise maliziosa. "Oh sì, forse me lo ricordo.”

Ripresero a baciarsi e ben presto i loro vestiti furono sparsi sul pavimento.

"Però stavolta il letto lo rifai tu."

* * *

"Davvero? È successo anche a te con i tuoi?” chiese Neal, incredulo. 

"Sì, ti assicuro, sono tornata con Henry e loro erano lì nel letto, abbiamo evitato il peggio per un soffio. Ma nella Foresta Incantata non conoscete la privacy o le serrature?" Emma era seriamente divisa tra lo shock e la voglia di ridere.

"Non chiederlo a me, io ho lasciato quel posto a quattordici anni, non m'interessavo di queste cose."

"Be', a quattordici anni io lo facevo."

"Cosa?"

"Niente, niente. In ogni caso, adesso capisco perché te ne sei andato: sembra che lì abbiano la cattiva abitudine di causare dei traumi permanenti ai figli."

"Visto che siamo in tema, abbiamo ancora qualche ora prima che torni Henry, però chissà, magari rientra prima e riusciamo a rispettare le tradizioni di famiglia."

"Non se ne parla nemmeno, io con le vostre usanze malate non voglio avere nulla a che fare,” ribatté duramente Emma.

Neal, che era già a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca, si ritrasse un po' deluso.

"Perciò sbrigati e vai a mettere una cravatta su quella cavolo di maniglia."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be', questa fic la trovo adorabile. Forse non me lo dovrei dire da sola, ma rileggendola mi viene sempre da sorridere. Poi andiamo, l'ho scritta durante la 3B, quando Neal era appena morto e i Rumbelle dolorosamente separati; in quel periodo desideravo il fluff più dell'aria che respiravo, e non poteva che uscirne una fic così.


End file.
